The Lost Halliwell
by VampireAngel911
Summary: "Bullshit!" She screamed at them, closing her eyes in thought for a few seconds before whispering, "I don't care…" She said as others looked at her confused, "I don't care anymore! About you! Chris! Or that bitch Melinda! Piper, Phoebe, Paige, they can all go to hell! I don't care! YOUR NOT MY BROTHER AND SHE IS NOT MY SISTER, SO SCREW YOU AND SCREW THEM."
1. Main Characters

_**Main Characters:**_

**Name: Piper Marie Halliwell**

Species: Half-witch, Charmed One

Parents: Victor Bennett, Patricia Halliwell

Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion

Job: Restaurant Owner Club Owner: P3

**Name: Phoebe Alyssa Halliwell**

Species: Half-witch, Charmed One

Parents: Victor Bennett, Patricia Halliwell

Powers: Premonition, Levitate, Empathy

Job: Columnist, Author

**Name: Paige Rose Halliwell Mathews Mitchell**

Species: Half-Witch, Half Whitelighter, Charmed One

Parents: Patricia Halliwell, Samuel Wilder

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Glamouring, Hovering, Protective Shield

**Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell **

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Whitelighter, Twice Blessed, Half of the Ultimate Power

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Powers: Orbing. Combustive Orbing, Molecular Combustion and Immobilisation , Energy Waves, Pyrokinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Protective Shield, Healing, Hovering, Sensing, Empathy, Conjuring, Brother's Bond

**Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell **

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Elder, Half of the Ultimate Power

Powers: Orbing, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Hovering, Electrokinesis, Sensing, Brother's Bond, Telepathy, Glamouring

**Name: Prudence Melinda Halliwell **

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Whitelighter

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Powers: Astral Projection, Levitation, Premonition, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing

**Name: Paisley Joanne Halliwell**

Species: Half-Witch

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Powers: Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis and Levitation


	2. No More

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**No-one's POV**_

"Alright Mel, you got the potion ready?" Wyatt Matthew Halliwell asked as he walked towards the kitchen seeing a puff of smoke.

Wyatt Halliwell was the greatest of the Charmed legacy. He was known to the entire magical community as the Twice Blessed and most powerful being on Earth. It was a fact his parents took pride in. Wyatt had been through his own series of misfortune and adventure. He had learned his own strengths and weaknesses. Most of all he had learned to never take anything for granted. He was also the joker of the family and had inherited the P3 from his mother, Piper's club symbolising the power of three.

"Almost, it just needs to cool." Mel said as she put in a dash of ginger making it spark. "Tell me Wyatt, why the hell did I need to miss work to come down and make this?" She asked out of curiosity while stirring. "I mean why couldn't Chris do it?" She asked annoyed,

Wyatt sighed, Mel was always a handful. "Because Chris is dealing with his new charge who is being targeted by a handful of demons, and you know how** I** am with potions remember?" He looked at her with a scrunched up expression.

Melinda was daughter. She was sweet, charming, and a bit vulnerable. She had her mother's soft side and her father's heart, leaving her quite exposed to the harshness of the world's evils. . Of course that wasn't to say she lacked any strength. Melinda was a Halliwell after all. Like her father, she inherited some whitelighter powers as well. And though she denied her legacy she had also accepted the bravery and rationale necessary to survive and cope.

Mel shuddered, "Don't even remind me," She said, "You were HORRIBLE!" She said as she walked towards the sink washing her hands. "I mean I didn't think you could even get any worse!" She shook her head, "The state on Chris's face though…" She chuckled,

"Not my fault I didn't get mom and dad's potion skills…" Wyatt grumbled.

"Wyatt," Melinda tutted, "That would be your first and **last **potion making." Melinda explained, "Chris won't ever let you cook or make anything again in the kitchen." Melinda laughed.

"What can I say?" Wyatt grinned, "Cooking isn't really my thing?"

"Definitely not," A jingle of white orbs could be heard nearby and a form of Chris came by, "Anyway, are we ready?" Chris asked, "I don't know how long it's going to be before I need to help my charge again."

Chris, the person who embraces his whitelighter side, landed in the living room with practiced perfection. He was the family's most devoted witch and dangerously loyal. Piper and Leo's middle child was neurotic, obsessive, and sometimes stubborn but always well intentioned. Beneath his focused exterior was passion and kindness.

"You and your charges…" Melinda grumbled as she gave Wyatt and Chris a vial of the vanquishing potion.

"Alright we better get orbin-

**BANG!**

A loud bang emerged from the front and footsteps could be heard, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda readied themselves until she heard a loud raging screeching voice, **"WYATT! CHRIS! MELINDA! YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELVES IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS OR I'M GOING TO VANQUISH YOUR SORRY ASSES!"**

"Crap, Paisley found out…" Wyatt muttered as he walked towards the front entrance,

"_We better calm before down the storm approaches…" Chris muttered,_

"Hey Paisley…" Wyatt trailed off with a happy smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Didn't think you'd show up?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell…" She gritted her teeth annoyed, "How long has it been since I've seen you?" She raised her eyebrow with fake enthusiasm, "Two? Three years?" Paisley looked at Wyatt with a look of disgust as he looked at her,

Chris took that as a sign to walk in, "If I'm not mistaken that was your doing not ours," He sighed and rubbed his forehead,

Paisley sneered, "Well what can I say? I guess I don't feel like home in this house."

"Well it's not like you didn't make that very clear," Melinda walked in hearing an argument coming along, "So what is it you've come to say?" She asked annoyed, "We were just about to demon hunting hoping for a good vanquish." She smirked hoping to strike a nerve.

Paisley eyes flashed annoyed and she glared at her, "Well it's not like I've had much of a say in the matter before now is it?" She shot back, "So why bother?" She gritted her teeth,

Paisley Halliwell, Piper and Leo's youngest daughter. She was the one who wanted more independence but since she is the youngest and the baby of the family she is sheltered mostly by her family not being allowed to achieve her full potential. Few years ago she decided she had had enough and moved out exploring her options, but that didn't stop her family from keeping her away from harm. Melinda knowing this loves to rub it in Paisley's face.

"Well why start by telling us what you want and leave?" Melinda said baiting her sister into an argument, "And by the way on your way out, make sure that the door doesn't hit you on the face." She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes full of mischief.

Paisley growled while Chris tried to intervene, "Paisley back off," Chris defended Melinda,

"Tell me, Chris, where do you get off? Is it making me miserable or just being a complete prat?"

Mel defended Chris, "I don't know but while I think about it why don't you tell me what it's like to be the only Halliwell who was born a coward."

A loud bang could be heard throughout the house, Wyatt widened his eyes and Chris froze from shock. The old clock was shattered to pieces with glass and wooden pieces of blocked broken and torn but that was not what was frightening. Melinda was the one lying there who gave a shriek of pain for a second before glancing at Paisley in fury.

"You bitch!" Paisley gave a low grunt as she was lunged at by Melinda, pushing at her shoulders and clawing at her face. Paisley struggled against her sister's sudden force, shoving her away the best she could. After a few seconds she snapped and levitated her and Melinda up and kicking her in the stomach causing a high pitched screech to echo. Melinda rammed into Paisley pinning her down making a fist to punch her but Paisley thinking quick used her powers to fling her across the room.

"**Enough!" **Wyatt spoke making them both pause at what force to use next. Paisley panted heavily glared at Melinda while Melinda with a few cuts and bruises glared at her with hatred. Wyatt walked towards Melinda held up his hands around her arm showing a bright golden glow embracing the cuts slowly healing the minor injuries.

Chris looked at Paisley angrily, "Paisley you do not use your powers on family," He said trying to control his temper gripping his fists tightly,

Paisley glanced at Melinda tilting her head with a thoughtful look before smiling and taking a piece of her hair and putting it behind her ear, "It was nothing she didn't deserve." She said like it was nothing looking bored.

"Dammit Paisley!" Wyatt said frustrated. "Apologize to Melinda now!" He ordered,

Paisley snorted, "Yeah like that'll happen."

"Paisley!" Chris yelled at how stubborn she was.

"No!" Paisley shouted out in frustration, "I hate it!" Her eyes show anger, "You always favourite Melinda over me no matter what!" She said as she felt her powers go out of control, things were beginning to tremble and some of the items began to fall, "Magic or no magic!" Her eyes were full of anger and envy. "Whether I asked you to help me with my homework or something like that, Melinda always wanted to go demon hunting and you chose her over me! Always!" She yelled.

Wyatt and Chris glanced at each other, "Paisley…"

"Shut up!" She shouted as a vase fell and broke, well there goes moms vase… "Now you want to send me to Magic School?" She asked incredously, she laughed, "Nice to know how much you can stand with me being around,"

"We wanted you to control your magic Paisl-" Chris tried to reason with her,

"Bullshit!" She screamed at them, closing her eyes in thought for a few seconds before whispering, "I don't care…" She said as others looked at her confused, "I don't care anymore! About you! Chris! Or that bitch Melinda! Piper, Phoebe, Paige, they can all go to hell! I don't care! YOUR NOT MY BROTHER AND SHE IS NOT MY SISTER, SO SCREW YOU AND SCREW THEM." With that Paisley walked out the door and with a loud slam, Paisley Halliwell was no more…


	3. Pain And Anger

_**Chapter 2: **_

"Yeah Mom, she just snapped like that," Wyatt told mom on the phone,

"_Yeah well maybe Paisley's going through a phase… you know like Phoebe?" Piper spoke unsure of herself._

"I dunno, but I don't even think Phoebe would use her powers on you or Paige."Wyatt sighed annoyed,

"_Maybe me and Leo should come home, we can book a flight tonight and talk to Paisley…"_

"I don't think that's going to cut it mom, she was really annoyed with us… didn't help with Mel being there, you know the bad blood between them two." Wyatt said,

"_Yeah, are you sure you guys can handle it?" _

"Yeah mom, we'll be fine." Wyatt reassured her, _I hope… _

"_Okay talk to you soon sweetie, tell me if anything happens okay?"_

"Yes mom, bye." He said as he shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

A jingle of orbs was heard in the room and Wyatt turned to see Chris with an annoyed look, "What's gotten you in a grumpy mood?" Wyatt asked amused.

"Paisley." He said annoyed and sat on a seat, "What about you?"

"Giving mom an update."

"Okay," Chris sighed,

Wyatt looked at his brother concerned, "So what happened with you and Paisley?" He asked curiously,

Chris rubbed his forehead, "Not so well," He paused recalling the memory, "When she opened the door, she shut the door in my face and when I orbed in she walked into the bathroom and when she came out she glared at me and ordered me to get out and when I said no she nearly threw a lamp at my face…" Wyatt snorted, "Thank God I orbed out in time."

"Maybe we should summon her?" Wyatt suggested,

Chris was the one who snorted, "Yeah and get what hurled at us this time?"

Wyatt grimaced, "Yeah… maybe not."

_**Magic School**_

Paisley glared at the headmistress in front of her which was her aunt, no, her formerly Aunt Paige who had orbed her from her flat and into her office. She was currently sitting in a chair with a large wooden office desk in front of her and Paige looked at her concerned, she could sense the hate and anger and she wasn't even an empath. Paige bit her lip wondering how to… approach Paisley. She was always a handful and she knew one wrong move could be lead to something drastic. She looked at her with a calculating look but all it did was piss Paisley off and she gritted her teeth.

"Are you done?" She snapped.

Paige flinched at the sudden tone of hatred and annoyance, she frowned, "Paisley sweetie-"

Paisley face expression showed annoyance and she interrupted her rudely, "**Don't **call me sweetie." She said bluntly annoyed, "I am **not** five." She shot back.

"Well you're acting like it." Paige explained trying to calm her down and get control of the situation.

Paisley was about to retort harshly before looking at Paige who had a disappointing look on her face, she had guilt in her eyes and when she opened her mouth she couldn't seem to form any words in her mouth. She bit her lip annoyed, Paige always was the calm and reasoning family member in her eyes, it helped her a lot, but it also was annoying and infuriating because later on she would always feels guilty and ashamed. She sighed sadly and relaxed her shoulders in defeat not being able to have an argument with her favourite aunt.

Paige smiled a bit as she saw Paisley calming down, she stood up from her chair and looked at her with soothing eyes and a calm voice, "Sweetie," Paisley didn't object, "What's going on?" She asked concerned and with a slight of worry put a hand on her should reassuring her to talk.

Paisley stiffened and her eyes cringed slightly, she took a deep breath and sighed, a lot of emotions were going through her head: trust, relief, sadness, anger… She looked at Aunt Paige in her the eye and saw a comforting smile emerging. She sighed exhausted," I'm tired Aunt Paige, all of it." She slumped in defeat.

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

She spoke sadly, "Tired of it all, Wyatt, Chris and Mel." She said with tears in her eyes, "The charmed ones, the twice blessed, half elder or mommy and daddy's favourite little girl." She said as she looked at the floor with tears brimming threatening to fall. "I mean Wyatt's the twice blessed known throughout the magical world. Chris, the son of an elder. Melinda, the sweet little nice angel in the family who has both whitelighter and witch powers." She explained sadly, "The charmed ones."

Paige looked at her with a mild surprise, "Sweetie, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did!" She cried out hugging her aunt with sadness, "I told mom and dad and they told me that I was still as powerful and they love me just as much but I know they were lying!" Books began flying all over the place but the two witches didn't bother. Paige was currently looking at Paisley with a heartbroken look while Paisley was mostly in distress. "I mean I'm just a witch, everyone else is half whitelighter, cupid or **something!**" She said annoyed, "But me? I'm just a witch!"

"I mean now mom and dad don't even trust me! I mean they sent me to Magic School now thinking I can't control my powers! And besides that they didn't want me going on demon hunts without Wyatt Chris and Melinda all together! Wyatt goes alone, so does Chris! Why can't I?" She shrieked annoyed letting everything she felt for the past years. She kicked the desk hard sending it a few feet back. "They all think I'm the screw up don't they? The black sheep, the bad apple. I haven't seen my family because I don't want to! And then they suddenly show up saying you're going to school?" She looked at Paige incredously, "How do you think I'm going to react?" She sighed, "All they do is orb in to say we need your help because Melinda is at work, so you need to say the spell," She snapped her hands, "And that's it. Poof, there gone after I say the spell."

Paige looked defeated, she was lost… she didn't know her niece felt that way. She bit her lip and wondered what to say. "Sweetie," She pulled her into a warm hug, "I'm so sorry you felt that way…" She trailed of rubbing her back soothingly while Paisley trembled sobbing. "Listen, you don't have to come here if you don't want to." She said softly, "I can talk to Piper…"

"NO!" She jumped out of the warm embrace and looked at her shaking, "I don't want mom and dad to find out."

"But…"

"No!" She trembled, "I don't want them to find out."

Paige quickly replied feeling her distress, "Ok Ok, I won't tell them."

Paisley looked at her, "Promise?"

"Promise." She stated firmly.

Paisley smiled and hugged her warmly, "Thanks Aunt Paige,"

Paige hugged her back, _so Paisley isn't that much of a handful at all… _She rubbed her back soothingly, "Do you still want to come to this school Paisley?"

Paisley's comforting facade went and she tensed. She thought for a long moment before looking at Paige, she asked, "Can I see the school first?"

She smiled happily, "Okay sweetie, you can make up your mind by the end of the day. I'll have someone help you look around." She paused, "Who should be here right about…"

Knock…

"Now."

"Come in," Paige said as she stepped away from the hug saving them a huge embarrassing scene. "You called Miss Paige?"

"Yes Jayne, do you mind showing my niece Paisley around?" She asked walking towards her table glancing through a few files.

"No problem," Jayne smiled walking towards Paisley, "Ready to go?"

Paisley smiled a bit, "Um… sure!" She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. They walked out the door and Jayne glanced at Paisley,

"Don't worry, the teachers won't bite here." She paused before pondering for a bit,

"The teachers don't scare me," Paisley scoffed,

Jayne smiled, "Maybe not... She trailed off, she smiled and opened her mouth saying, "Aunt Paige is the nicest head we've had in a while," She pondered off, "The students like her and so do I." She smiled, "I wish I was like her,"

"Do you?" Paisley tilted her head curiously,

She replied, "Yeah..." Before she looked down, "Too bad I'm not." She smirked, "I'm a lot different, I'm spontaneous." She said with a twinkle of danger in her eyes,

"Cool."

"Yeah but not in that way..."

"Huh?" Paisley looked at her confused,

Jayne looked up smirking revealing a pair of long sharp pointy fangs before lunging at Paisley.


End file.
